


ice, ice baby

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The ruses for their couplings are becoming more and more ridiculous.Not that they would ever let that stop them.





	ice, ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Kinktober Day 3. Today's kinks are Temperature (Ice) Play, Bondage, and Sensory Deprivation (Blindfolds).
> 
>  

“You alright, love?” Fred whispered, his fingers poised over the bonds on her wrists. “Too tight?”

“They’re fine,” she said softly. Hermione moved towards the sound of his voice until she’d sussed out where his lips were located.

She tilted her head up and he kissed her softly. “You’re sure?” he murmured, making to reach for his pocket, where he kept his wand. “I could just loosen them a bit if they’re--”

“They’re perfect, Fred…” Hermione assured him, flexing her fingers. “It’s almost as if I’m not tied up at all…”

His wand was still safely in his pocket. “Not tightening up as time goes on?” he asked.

“Not in the slightest.”

He hummed softly, nuzzling the hollow of her throat. “That’s splendid, ‘Mione… how’s the mask?” he asked, lips grazing her throat and making her skin pebble with the sensation.

“Again…” she said, “Perfect. I can’t see a thing.”

He sucked softly at her throat, the sensation turning her skin into gooseflesh, causing her nipples to tighten as she pulled at the bonds, desperate to wrap herself around his warm body.

But this was part of it. This… wriggling, writhing, slightly chilled, very exposed thing was part of it.

She was spread-eagled on Fred’s bed, tied down with magical bonds that he was ‘testing’. The ruses for their couplings were becoming more and more ridiculous as they desperately tried to keep this thing between them a secret.

Hermione gasped as the waffled fabric of his henley dragged over an erect nipple, the torture sweet and altogether accidental, given that his weight was shifting while he reached across her body for something on the nightstand.

The bowl of ice.

Hermione knew it was ice.

This was the element that made all of this ridiculously contrived--not that she was complaining, mind. The ice. The ice had no other purpose than to get her riled. Get her shivering and shuddering and groaning at his touch when he slid his hot fingers into her cunt. When his naughty mouth closed around her breast and sucked.

None of this was to test the magical bonds he’d been workshopping. This was all for her.

And for him.

Fred loved warming her up, and Hermione was loathe to deny him the pleasure.

Her body tensed as he moved it over her, cold drips of water falling between her breasts and down her belly. Pooling in her navel.

Back up again, to her left breast. She hissed as he lowered his hand, moving the cube over her rapidly tightening nipple. Almost painful in the wake, he switched to the other breast, covering her with his mouth. The heat was almost too much, but she cried out in pleasure as he sucked softly on her tender flesh.

The cry softened to a mewl as Fred canted his hips against her thigh, the hard press of his cock giving away just how much he was enjoying himself.

It was sweet, exquisite torture… the unsteady drips of icy water, the cold-hot press of the ice itself against her most sensitive areas.

The pull of the bonds as she squirmed beneath him, trusting in him completely… giving herself over to the torture.

“Can I?” he murmured, alternately sucking on her breast as he waited for her reply. “Can I put it--”

“Cover it first,” she reminded him. “But yes… please…”

Fred’s groan was enough to convince her to go along with his request, if she hadn’t been as antsy to try it as he was.

He balanced the cube in her navel and reached into his pocket.

She heard the sound of a wrapper tearing, then the condom was unrolled, and then the ice was gone from her navel, likely pushed into the condom, which he immediately pressed to her inner thigh.

She hissed at the contact, bucking her hips for lack of anything else to do.

He teased the latex covered ice cube over her clit, making her cry out his name, her thighs shaking as he pressed it directly against her cunt.

They both groaned as he popped it inside, pushed it up and left it. He leaned down, then, his tongue flicking her clit.

“Oh shit…” Hermione blurted, her hips moving up to meet his face. The coldness of the ice as it melted was blinding. Made more so by the cruel pace Fred had set on her. He flicked the tiny nub roughly with his tongue, alternately sucking and rolling it until she was falling apart under him, rocking against his face as he tugged on the condom, pulling the mostly melted ice from her body and reaching his belt.

The raging hot feel of his cock was nearly too much to bear. Hermione’s hands clenched and released as he fucked her into his mattress. He was blaringly hot, skin sliding slickly as he pumped himself in and out of her body, her name a desperate whisper on his lips as he gripped her arse and pulled her to him.

He came with a shout, one that reverberated throughout the room. And as he rested his head on her shoulder, he reached down to roll his fingers over her clit once more, coaxing sounds from her lips that only animals could understand.

When she shook apart again, it was around his softening prick and with his lips pressed to her throat.

“Mione…” he whispered. “Fucking glorious, love.”

“Yes,” she agreed, blinking as he pulled the blindfold from her eyes. “Fucking glorious.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
